


Lavender Oil

by tariana



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana





	Lavender Oil

Sam knew that Frodo waited for him. Sam also knew that Frodo might wait, but he didn't wait patiently. Sam also knew that the waiting was necessary, was important. They both had been so sick, so weak, when their long journey ended. Sam had waited, too, but he couldn't truthfully say his waiting had been all patient, either.

Oh, just the thought of it... of taking Frodo in his arms, feeling the press of that slender (too slender, Sam's mind interjected) body against his, kissing those lips, seeing those radiant eyes looking at him, reflecting back all of the love and longing he himself felt. 

The feelings had been there, he was sure, for quite some time. Sam thought that Frodo's feelings for him had changed somewhere along their journey to Mordor, but as for Sam, he'd loved his beautiful Mr. Frodo for nearly as long as he could remember.

That tonight would mean the physical manifestation of those feelings nearly set Sam afire. Frodo had told him in no uncertain terms that he was not waiting any longer. Sam still fretted – he wasn't entirely convinced Frodo was well enough for what Sam had planned, but apparently there was no dissuading Frodo.

“Sam.” Frodo's voice broke into Sam's reverie.

“Yes, Mr. Frodo?” Sam hadn't been able to break the habit of referring to Frodo this way – he supposed with more time and more familiarity, he might, but for now, neither of them seemed to mind the more formal method of address.

“Come here, Sam.” The command was issued in a pleasant, low tone, but was no less a command for it.

Sam wasted no time in joining Frodo on the bed.

Soon, there were very nearly not two separate hobbits on the bed, but rather one tangle of legs and arms, and it was rather difficult to determine where one began and the other stopped.

There were the sounds of sighs and kisses, and the smell of sweat and warm bodies and then, as Sam removed the stopper from a small bottle, the pleasant fragrance of lavender.

Frodo's sighs intensified in volume and became moans as Sam carefully poured the oil over his fingers, then lovingly stroked and caressed.

It wasn't long until Sam's moans joined Frodo's, finally culminating in cries of joy and release.

When Frodo had recovered his faculties, he smiled and said, “Aren't you glad I insisted we not wait any longer, Sam?”

“Aye, Mr. Frodo. That I am.”


End file.
